Unexpected turn out
by Narusasu78
Summary: Mike wakes up in Chuck's body and encounters a development no amount of training could prepare him for.


Mike gasped awake from a weird dream he had. Groaning from the head rush he was startled to hear Chucks voice doing the same thing. Looking around trying to find him, Mike quickly noticed he wasn't in his room. _Whoa I could have sworn I went to my room last night and passed out_. Feeling like he was intruding Mike swung his legs over the side of the bed and gave a gasp of surprise seeing pale freckled legs moving instead of his familiar tan ones. His body froze as his mind was slowly catching up with the weird and very unexpected situation he was in. His eyes moved downward to see a pale chest, long stomach and-"Oh no, NO WAY!"-morning erection.

At this realization Mike felt the tight curl in his-or should he say Chucks- loins. _Ok don't panic just take a cold shower and this will be ov-oh wait no the plumbing's out from that last Kane attack_. Taking an audible gulp he looked upward through his new curtain of blonde locks and weighed his options. While his mind was whirring around trying to find a solution his hand unconsciously started playing with his newly acquired bangs. The texture was as silky as he remembered, but still slightly different because Chuck's skin was surprisingly smooth.

His brain was slowly being refocused as it started paying attention to the differences that Chuck's body felt aside from his own. Chuck's hands didn't have as many callouses as Mikes, his vision was still visible even with all this blonde hair in front of his eyes. Chuck's body was also warmer than his own, despite all the pale flesh and goose bumps he was currently getting from the cold. Mike hissed in a breath as he felt his nipples harden from the chill in the air. _God those are sensitive_.

"Unh!" As his nipples hardened the sensation sent a jolt to his cock and it gave a slight twitch. _Oh yeah kind of forgot about that_.

Sensing no other choice in the matter, and maybe more curiosity than anything, Mike moved to rest his back on the pillows as he moved the boxers off his hips and settled them around his new pale and freckled thighs.

Feeling his face heat up at the sight of his best buds fully erect cock, Mike moved a shaky hand down to trace the tip of the head with his thumb as a bead of pre-cum had made its way out. "Aaanh, God! Fuck th-that felt good." Mike covered his face with his other hand as he heard Chuck's voice come out in a hoarse tone. _That could get dangerous_.

Mike started to caress the head of his cock and moved to the shaft, wanting to get this over with before his mind twisted it into something more perverse. Jerking it back and forth Mike found a rhythm that he became familiar with. After some time Mike heard his breath start to quicken and softly panted as he felt himself getting closer to a climax. Stroking himself faster Mike's head fell back and his new blond locks were sticking to him from the sweat he accumulated.

"Ah ah unnh, mmnph!" Mike couldn't stop the noises escaping from his mouth, his body trembled as his mind was hearing Chuck's voice making those sounds increasing the pleasure that was already pooling towards his groin. Mike could feel himself hovering over the edge but not matter how fast or tight he jerked himself it still wasn't enough. His mind hazy and eyes shut from the pleasure Mike didn't realize that his free hand moved towards his nipple and started to massage and tug at it.

"ANH AH GODS YES!" Mike screamed out in Chuck's voice as his hips started to thrust up into his hand from the increased sensations. Moaning out jumbled words in his best friend's voice was seriously starting to mess with Mike's head as he came up with an idea that would forever change him.

Tightening his grip on the shaft and pinching his nipples, Mike could feel all reason slip away as the climax built up inside him. Pounding his pale hips and arching his back Mike said the one thing that he knew he would never be able to take back. "M-M-MIKEY!" He screamed as his hips stuttered and his cock shot out streaks of cum.

Whimpering as the final throws of the orgasm went through him Mike collapsed into the bed and felt his heart thud loudly inside his chest. As a single tear escaped down his cheek Mike felt his world shatter at the cost of what he's just done.


End file.
